An Uneventful Day in Feudal Japan
by kikyohater92
Summary: Dedicated to Mrs. Ed Elric for her birthday, happy birthday! For anime fans who watch Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, and Naruto only. Don't bother to read if you haven't, you will be severely confused.


**Hey this is just a crazy one-shot I made up one day when I was really bored in the summer. I mean really, really bored (you can tell from the story).**

**WARNING**

**To read this you must watch at least Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, and Naruto. If not, you will be severely confused and puzzled. **

**Dedicated to Mrs. Ed Elric, my bestest friend, for her birthday. Good luck with your boy problems, girl. :)**

**An Uneventful Day in the Feudal Era**

On the edge of the forest sat Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. As there were no battles currently taking place and no shard rumors, they all appeared bored out of their minds, Miroku jingling the rings on his staff, Kagome plucking the string of her bow like a guitar, Sango tying and then untying the ribbon on the back of her mask, and Inuyasha staring out into space. Yep, life was pretty uneventful today in Feudal Japan.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a blinding light and when it faded, a blond haired teenager with gold eyes and metal limbs appeared, all sorts of symbols drawn onto his skin. Beside him stood what seemed to be a gigantic suit of armor, also sporting freakish symbols. They were standing on a blown up version of the drawings.

Both groups blinked at each other dumbfounded for a moment, and then the blonde boy turned to the armor man and snapped, "This isn't the world I was talking about, Al! You must've said the wrong words or something…"

"Sorry brother," it replied, its head dropping a little.

The teenager whirled to the still silent group before him and, eyes stuck on Inuyasha's ears, said in a slow voice, making all sorts of hand signals along with it, "G-r-e-e-t-i-n-g-s. W-e c-o-m-e i-n p-e-a-c-e."

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, who was shaking his head in disbelief at how the guy thought he was some alien or something, "Who are they talking to?"

"I think us, but they look more like aliens then we do." Inuyasha replied.

The guy exploded at Inuyasha remark. "DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS SO SHORT I WAS AN ALIEN!" He started to lunge at Inuyasha, murder intent fairly obvious.

The suit of armor put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him even as the boy kept on running towards Inuyasha, getting no where seeing as the metal person wasn't letting him gain an inch. "Ed, he didn't say anything like that."

"Oh." Ed immediately calmed down.

Miroku still stared at the huge armor suit. "Who in the name of Buddha are _you_ and why are you hiding in an armor suit?"

The suit of armor named Al sweat dropped. "Uh… Al and because…"

"It's a long story…" Ed finished, crossing his arms.

"Well you ain't going anywhere so tell us!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Ed scowled, the angry look coming back to him. "You wanna start something, dog boy? You're looking at a state alchemist here."

Inuyasha stood up. "Ha! You're too short to be a state alchemist, whatever the hell it is. I have to look down to see you?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

By now they were nose to nose, electricity sparking between their death glares. Just then a voice interrupted their argument, and by the sound if it, it was a kid. They both swiveled their heads to see who it was, as well as the remainder of people around them.

An even shorter kid was standing right in front of the trees, hand behind his back and looking around at the scene. "Kakashi sensei sent me _here_ for the last part of my test!"

His bright orange suit screamed geeky and the look was completed with bleach blonde hair sticking straight up under a headband of sorts. Sango stood up, Hiraikotsu in hand. "Demon! Watch out!"

"Where?" The kid asked quickly, his voice excited and scared as he searched the area. Then he realized Sango was aiming towards him and shrieked in a girlish voice as he ducked the attack. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMIN'!"

The kid barely had time to stand up before he found himself covered form head to foot in sutras. "What the- What kind of weird jutsu is this!"

Miroku jumped slightly. "Oh, you're not a demon…" He then began ripping off the sutras, resulting in several high pitched squeaks from the boy.

The kid flushed. "Well… not exactly…"

Suddenly Kagome shrieked and all of the group's attention focused on her. Inuyasha was instantly beside her. "What is it! What's wrong!"

Kagome continued to squeal, until she began to run out of oxygen. "Kagome! Kagome… stop screaming… what's wrong-… KAGOME YOU'RE TURNING PURPLE! BREATHE!" At Inuyasha's command, she stopped and practically jumped to her feet, rushing over to Ed and staring at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

"OH MY GOD, you're Ed Ed, **the **Ed from Full Metal Alchemist! OH MY GOD, can I have your autograph?" Kagome gushed. Ed smiled charmingly, looking rather smug. "Why yes, yes of course."

Inuyasha gaped after Kagome as she starting to rummage through her backpack, throwing things out of it in her haste. "HEY WAITA MINUTE! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. I'll be on yours as soon as I get this autograph. OH I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT MY CAMERA!"

The little kid in the bright orange clothes spoke up to Kagome then. "Lady, if you recognize famous people easily, then you must recognize me…" Here he stopped to pose. "NARUTO IZUMAKI!"

Naruto balanced on one foot as he maintained his pose. But after a couple of seconds of silence, he glanced over at the crowd, who were looking at him as if he was crazy. Kagome tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully for a moment before exclaiming, "Nope!" and heading back over to Ed with a paper and pen.

Naruto deflated. "You must know me if you know that loser! I am Naruto!" As Kagome gave him yet another blank stare he added hopefully, "Ultimate ninja? Future Hokagei? No?"

When she didn't answer he stomped his foot in frustration, pouting.

"What's with the circles?" Sango asked, curious at the symbols.

Ed proudly displayed the marks on his skin and pointed to one. "They're _transmutation _circles."

"_They're transmutation circles_," Inuyasha mimicked, still sore that Kagome had sided with Ed. "Feh. I could draw better circles with my toe, blindfolded and unconscious."

They once more got in a fighting stance in front of each other, flames in their eyes. **(A/N: Not literally, people) **

"You got a problem with my circles, you flea-infested mongrel!"

"Only because they were drawn by a weird short half-robot!"

Naruto resumed his pouting. "Hey! No one's paying attention to me!"

Ed crouched down, placing his hands on the transmutation circle Inuyasha was standing on. "Ha! Trapped!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. "Just because stupid Kagome here recognized you, you think you can…"

Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing looks at what was coming next.

"Stupid!" Kagome sputtered. "Idiot! Sit!"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground the same instant Ed used his alchemy and fired up the transmutation circle. The result was a very bright light and, when it faded, a much burnt Inuyasha, the whole front of his body charred and black.

"Ow." Was all he said, and he spit out pieces of grass.

Ed laughed so hard at Inuyasha he almost peed in his pants. Then, as he wiped the drool from the corners of his mouth, Kagome backed away.

"Maybe I'll get my autograph later…" she said hesitantly. "You might drool on it."

Ed blew into one of his fits. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SO SHORT I DROOL LIKE A BABY!"

Everyone sweat dropped, excluding Naruto, who balled his fists up and exploded, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

In the middle of this rather confused and intense moment, a huge black cloud appeared over head and Ed screamed. "I RUST! ACK! NO RAIN! I RUST!"

At this realization Al began running around in circles desperately yelling, "AHHHH! I RUST EVEN MORE THAN YOU DO BROTHER!"

A crack of lightening light up the sky and Naraku materialized before them. "Mwahahahahahaha! It is I, Naraku!"

Naruto humphed. "Now who's _this _loser?"

Naraku fumed at the comment. "You'll pay for your insolence demon. Ohhhh, yes."

Beating his fists on his head, Naruto sulked, "Why does every one call me a demon?"

Ed sized up Naraku and then turned to a growling Inuyasha. "Why is there a girl with a guy's voice coming after us?"

Inuyasha and Co. snickered.

Naraku looked furious at this sudden turn of events for him. He didn't expect to come and be insulted by some weird freak with spiky blonde hair like an afro and some metal man. "I happen to be a guy… with extremely pretty hair…" Here Naraku paused to toss his hair to the side with one movement of his head. Sparkles dotted the air around his shiny strands. **(A/N: Like Armstrong, Mrs. Ed Elric! Sorry for you other readers, inside joke, don't ask) **

"Hey! My hair is not an afro!" Naruto complained. "I happen to shampoo _and _condition it _every _day. The frizziness is not my problem."

Naraku looked thoughtful here. "You know _my _shampoo comes with frizz ease…" Here he presumed to do another hair flip.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha gaped and stared. Ed looked freaked out, and Al, of course, didn't show any emotion whatsoever. They couldn't believe that they were having a conversation on washing their hair.

Naruto, after a particularly long discussion with Naraku over if he should get the deep conditioning shampoo, exclaimed, "Really, you must show me your plans for taking over the world."

"I need more clone puppets," Naraku replied, shaking his head sadly.

"Ah ha!" Naruto cried out. "watch this! Transform!" and here, after a few hand signals, turned into Naraku, and then did his shadow clone trick. Pretty soon there was an army of Narakus.

"DOUBLE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku shouted gleefully, and motioning with his arms, yelled out, "Come, my clones, let us TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Once more everyone was shocked into silence as the horde of Narakus thundered past them, and when the dust cleared, Miroku let out a long, low whistle.

"It's been an eventful afternoon," Sango remarked thoughtfully.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? This is the most boring place I've ever been. I'm going to the next world." He was about to bend down to place his hands on the transmutation circle when he hesitated. "You wanna come?"

They all looked from one face to the other, then glanced at the Narakus terrorizing the village and agreed hurriedly, all at once, "Yes," while pushing each other down to get onto the circle.

**Stupid, yes, very stupid but incredibly smart. You never would've thought of Ed accidentally going to that world, eh? Eh? Thought not. **

**This may be the stupidest birthday present, Mrs. Ed Elric, but if you don't like it then go write one better. God knows you need to update your long overdue fanfic. (Shame on you!) **

**Hehe, just kidding. **

**But you seriously need to update. **

**(PS, Hey even if it sucks, it's pretty damn original, I mean what other one of your friends gave you a fanfic for you b-day, huh?) **

**And to all my other readers, go check out my other fanfics! For Kagome and Inuyasha lovers only, of course… Who would want to write about Kikyo? **

**Thus my name (look down). **

**-kikyohater92-**

**Oh, Kikyo fans, don't flame me, because for every hate mail you send me I am going to print a picture of Kikyo and burn it, okay? (And Kikyo haters, don't send me hate mail just to make me burn pictures of her. Tempting, yes, but please don't. I'd run out of ink. Not that I don't enjoy watching Kikyo go up in flames, mind you) **


End file.
